


And Underneath, Love

by potterhead3pjo



Category: Everless
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post Everless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead3pjo/pseuds/potterhead3pjo
Summary: What would happen if Jules had succumbed to her desire to kiss Liam and they decided to venture off into the unknown together, even if death awaited. Or my take on an alternate end of Everless/beginning to the next.





	1. Time Shakes, Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is the first fanfiction (as far as I know) for the Everless fandom, but hopefully it'll grow because I literally wrote this just to satisfy my hunger for Everless fanfiction. Okay so I hope you enjoy this, it basically just came to me as I typed and I'm pretty pleased with it considering I just finished at 2 AM, but hey, what's new????

In the dim hut, my blood seems to stop with the time. I sink into the cot but time floats on the surface, the wave of my power stilling it to a frozen ocean. But it won’t last for long. Soon, time will melt back into our world and we’ll be forced to dive into the cold reality.  
In the dim hut, my heart seems to race when I look into Liam’s dark eyes that hold warmth for me. Something swims beneath his surface that I can’t help but believe we share. Like when he looks at me, I can’t resist the feeling of my insides melting, burning with something new, something I’d only ever dreamed of.  
Liam’s unusually soft yet still firm voice reels me back to the surface of our situation. “... our time may be frozen,” he’s saying, “but you seem too weak to hold it much longer. We must start moving now.” His eyes stay with mine as I survey the hut.  
“I’m okay, I just need to breath for a minute,” I croak, my voice still scratchy from the silence of my solitude.  
Liam squats down and takes my hands in his, closing his eyes. Instantly, I feel warmth spreading through every inch of my cold and tired body. I close my eyes and let myself feel the relief he brings to me. When I open my eyes, I find Liam staring at me intently, his gaze soft. He quickly looks away, but I catch the emotions that play on his face before he closes them off again. Does he…? an insane thought plays through my mind but I dismiss it. The thought will only bring us both danger. Danger that is already inevitable.  
“Let’s get moving,” I say. But suddenly my previous thought clicks in my head. “Wait, Liam. You can’t come with me, it’s too dangerous. The Queen—I mean, Caro will find me and she’ll kill you.”  
“Not if I can help it,” Liam says with half-hearted confidence. His shoulders slump, and the vulnerability of it still shocks me, even after I’ve noticed it a few previous times. “You’ll need me, Jules.”  
My name in his mouth still catches me. I remember the malice that used to accompany it. That accompanied it no more than a day ago. But I still believe him, the way you would believe a time lender who says they were unaware they were bleeding a child. “I know I will, but I’ll need you alive.”  
“I’m going,” he says punctually. “Once you gain more strength, you’ll be better off to stop time in case we get into danger. We can handle this. At least until things become slower and we aren’t rushing things so much,” he says, almost pleads.  
Something burns in me, some feeling I’d thought belonged to his brother. I give a slight nod, so quick that I’m unsure if I truly did. Liam beams at me, and I can see the stars in him, I can see the stars after years of only seeing the dark side of the moon.  
He gives me a hand in standing and we throw our knapsacks over our shoulders, Liam moves his hand away from mine and I catch myself on the table. He quickly replaces his hand on my shoulder. “For support,” he mutters smoothly.  
I smirk and almost let out a small laugh. Liam Gerling, the angel in disguise, can gaze vulnerably into my eyes (whether it’s unbeknownst to him or not), but needs to excuse himself for holding my shoulder.  
We move as swiftly as we can, Liam wanting to go faster, but my body too weak. The cold bites at my skin, but doesn’t have much effect. My bones and my blood are already too chilled to notice an outside freeze. We move through a little thicket of trees and soon the stables are in sight, but Liam stops. He peers into the distance and bites his lip as if considering. I grow impatient of his silence.  
“What is it,” I ask.  
“Do you see any people down there? Is it safe?”  
“Let’s get closer. Just past that last hut,” I nod my head toward the last hut, still hidden by a cluster of what I assume to be are centuries-old trees. We move to the edge and I release myself from his protective grip to lean against a tree.  
“Looks clear to me,” Liam reports, his voice suddenly taking the tone of a royal. In all of this rushing and freezing and unfreezing, I almost forgot who Liam really is, who he’s been his whole life. I envy him for a second. I envy his sureness in who his parents are and who he will—or at least could—be. He glances over to me and I see the curtain open on his face, and his underlying emotions slip out a little at a time, taking their turn to breathe and live. “Ready?” I nod.  
We slip down the hill and trudge through the ice, Liam’s face shielded by his hood, mine blocked as best as possible by my mess of loose hair. Soon, we’re at the stables and ready to mount our horses. Liam sticks his left foot in the stirrup and boosts into the saddle gracefully, then his movements seem to stutter and I realize my grip on time is slipping. “Hurry,” he whispers and reaches a hand out to me, “get on with me.” I grip his warm hand and reach up to hold the saddlehorn for extra help. He hesitantly reaches around my waist and hoists me the rest of the way.  
“Thanks, Liam,” I sputter breathlessly. I place my hands on his back and pause, unsure if I should wrap my arms around him to avoid falling. I don’t need to answer the question because Liam seems to understand and holds the reins with one hand while using the other to pull my arm around him. I finish the act for him and allow myself to gaze back at Everless.  
No one is coming for us yet, but when time melts back into place, they’ll come. They’ll come after us, spilling like the time-warped blood from my palm.


	2. Time Stops, Stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Jules had succumbed to her desire to kiss Liam and they decided to venture off into the unknown together, even if death awaited. Or my take on an alternate end of Everless/beginning to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm fast. This fic just keeps spilling out of me. Hopefully we'll get more hits and people will start appreciating Everless as much as I do. Hope you enjoy!!!

I swing my tired body off the horse and land clumsily against Liam, spilling over him like a marionette. He steadies me and we keep our heads down as we scamper in the direction of Laista. We slip discreetly into the teahouse Addie works in. I meet her eye as we beetle past and head straight for the back room. The door closes softly behind Liam and I instantly sink into a chair. The bumpy horse ride hurt my chest and rattled my mind, so I’m thankful for the chance to reel in my thoughts and breath.  
The door creaks behind our backs and we both turn, blood jumping with fear. Liam sighs audibly with relief before drawing the curtain back over his face. “Anything I can help you with?” Addie asks.  
I nod, opening my mouth to speak, but I can’t find the words. Liam steps up. “Where can we stay for the night?”  
Addie’s head draws back with a tilt, her eyes narrow and questioning. “I’ve heard rumors from the patrons, but it seems I’ll learn more from you. Tell me what’s going on and I’ll show you to an empty back room.” She sticks her chin up, proud of herself for making an inescapable deal.   
Liam looks to me and we nod together. He moves to sit atop the table. I find myself wanting to reach out and grab his hand that rests limp in his lap, wanting to feel his warmth that still shocks me. Addie pulls a chair around and sits in front of us, her eyes wide and cheerful, like we’re about to tell her a bedtime story rather than a real-life nightmare.  
Liam begins to explain everything, starting from when he found Roan and me with time frozen. I jump in, touching his leg to pause him. He looks at me, surprised but expectant. I turn to Addie and start from the point of Ina’s, Caro’s, and my visit to the hedge witch. Liam jumps in occasionally, his voice somber and hard, low as to avoid being heard. When we finish, Addie is left gaping like the measly fish I caught just over a week ago. She looks caught in between disbelief and confusion, like she could almost laugh at it, whether humorously or mirthlessly.   
Liam and I share a look as our words settle into the room, silence and a stillness almost like frozen time overtaking us. I shatter the ice that hangs in our blood. “The room now, please.”  
Addie shakes her head to grow out of her shock. She nods forthright and quickly. “Yes, right.” She stands shakily and opens the door. I look at Liam, hoping to catch his glance, but his dark and cool eyes are trained on the back of Addie’s head. He flips his hood back over his head and I duck my chin as we leave the room, the noise surrounding us like wind.   
We slip into the dim hallway and Addie slowly opens a door at the end of the hall. Suddenly my stomach clenches with nausea. A curtain is being pulled over my eyes. I reach out for Liam, whose back is to me, and feel my hands collide with his body. He turns and his eyes grow wide with shock and fear for me. I cry out for him, but the word is lost to everyone but me as I realize time has slowed and frozen over. I fall into Liam without his support and slip to the ground.   
“What is happening,” I croak. Why have I frozen time? My blood rushes through me like icy water and my head swims. As quickly as it froze, time melts back into place, the seconds ticking once more. The iciness flees my blood, but leaves behind a dark feeling, an omen.  
“Jules,” Liam finishes saying, my body suddenly on the ground the only indication that time stopped and restarted. He leans over me, his warm hands hesitantly finding their way to cup my face. I can feel his unsureness and try to reassure him, but my mouth is full of cotton. I beg my eyes to open and when they do, Liam’s eyes flicker with relief and he allows a soft smile to slip. But I can’t share in his relief. I shake my head and try to stand. Liam falters slightly before helping me regain my balance. Addie blinks like she imagined everything and shows us the room.  
Finally getting the chance to look at it, I realize how small it is. It must be a broom closet or maybe an old pantry because it would never be able to fit anything more than a wardrobe. I open my mouth to protest, about to propose that maybe she could just lock up the study room and let us sleep in there, but Liam speaks up, “Thank you, Addie.” His voice is low and firm, but I can sense an underlying slyness.   
I press my ear against the door and wait until I hear Addie’s receding footsteps to face Liam. My vertigo is gone, but looking at him still makes me dizzy. Every time I look at him, I’m reminded of our true situation. I let out a laugh and Liam cocks his eyebrow, a small smile playing against his drawn lips. “Something funny,” he questions me.  
I shake my head slowly, letting the laugh go as my smile fades. “Oh, it’s nothing,” I wave it off. A hidden fear tugs in me as I regress back to the days when that question from him would make me cower. “Do you think she noticed?”  
“I hardly did until it resumed. How long did it last?” He cocks his head at me. A shield is up over his face and he inspects me like a test subject.  
I swallow the lump in my throat. “A few seconds. I don’t know why it happened. I didn’t will it.”  
Liam sits against one of the shelves and I have a sudden, wild urge to sit next to him, lay my head on his shoulder, soak up his warmth. Instead, I control myself and sit down against the corner of the shelve, my body adjacent to his. We sit for a moment until Liam speaks softly, quiet enough to not be heard by any eavesdropping ears. “What does it mean,” he asks.  
I’m confused for a second until I realize he’s talking about the time freeze. “I don’t know,” I murmur. “Maybe…” I pause, breathless, wondering if my idea is foolish, “maybe it’s an omen.”  
Liam laughs without mirth, not at me, but at the world. “An omen of what? Maybe someone you knew in a past life is here and your heart felt them.”  
I sigh, accepting the explanation for now. “Good enough for now. We need sleep. I don’t know about you, but my body aches just with sitting.”  
Liam lets out a loud burst of laughter before I instinctively shove my hand over his mouth. Our wide eyes meet each others, both in surprise and wanting. After a beat I realize my hand is still over his soft lips. I feel my face redden as I quickly take it away. Liam keeps my eye for a second longer before laughing, quietly this time. The sound is soft, like a slow tide pooling over my tense body. Instantly, I feel myself soften. It’s still strange to see Liam’s face shine, even if only for a second before it turns into the dark side of the moon again.  
“I don’t know about you, but I can’t sleep sitting up,” Liam states. He adjusts his body to be laying down parallel to the shelf. His back is pressed up against the opposite shelf, leaving just about a foot of space for me.  
I stare at the empty space and slowly move to fill it, afraid of crossing an unclear line. I turn my face from Liam and get as close to my shelf as I can. I can feel the heat of his body behind me and subconsciously gravitate towards it, my body relaxing until my back is to his front. I realize what I’ve done and quickly make space between us.  
“Jules,” Liam whispers, “I won’t bite. You’re shivering.”  
I realize the goosebumps covering my arms and my teeth chattering. “This floor is cold,” I say, not complaining but stating. I scoot back against him and relax into his body once more. I’m somehow sure the girl won’t visit me tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know below! Next chapter very soon! Trust me, I have a four hour car drive tomorrow. (technically today since it's 12 AM, but who cares?????)


	3. Time Stirs, Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Jules had succumbed to her desire to kiss Liam and they decided to venture off into the unknown together, even if death awaited. Or my take on an alternate end of Everless/beginning to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kinda just made up my own story after they left Addie. I'm not sure if all the things about Briarsmoor are completely canon-compliant, but who cares???????? I hope you enjoy the third and final chapter of "And Underneath, Love".

I open my eyes to darkness and almost let out a scream until I realize it’s Liam’s chest. Somehow, in the night, I turned around to face Liam and now my head is tucked under his chin and his arms are wrapped protectively around my torso. I make to release myself from his warm, welcoming grip, but he moves in his sleep and tightens his grip. I want to wake him, knowing we need to start moving as soon as possible, but my face reddens at the thought of him jerking back in disgust or confusion.  
“Liam,” I whisper, tilting my head up so my mouth is closer to his ear. “Wake up.”  
His eyelids flutter and I feel his arms loosen around my waist. I take this opportunity to get a couple inches between us. When his eyes open, he looks confused for a second, like he’s remembering why he’s sleeping on the floor of a closet in a teahouse with me. He gives me a once-over, a smirk growing on his face. “Good morning, Jules,” he draws out his words. My name in his mouth rolls over me like a wave.  
My words stick in my throat as his dark eyes land on mine. I clear my throat. “We need to get moving,” I whisper. Even the whisper sounds like thunder in my ears, beating with my pounding heart.  
Liam reaches out to me slowly, unsure of himself. He tucks a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I feel my heart clench and my throat tightens. I think of Roan. “Liam, you—” He cuts me off.  
“I know,” he says softly, his sad words falling in the space between us.  
I cover his hand on my cheek with my own. “Let’s go,” I say, knowing the journey ahead can only bring more sadness and disappointment.   
Addie shows us out before opening and leads us to our horse. “Good luck,” she smiles sadly at us and bows deeply in Liam’s direction. “Lord Gerling,” she says curtly before turning on her heel and disappearing in the morning fog.  
It’s not long before we engulf ourselves in the morning fog, time still around us. For now.   
After long hours of riding in various directions, we near Briarsmoor and our horse stops about 50 feet away from the time-dividing barrier. I suggest we go in. As I clamber off the horse following the graceful Liam, I ask, “Have you been here before?”  
We stare into the ramshackle ruins of the bone-chilling town. Liam shakes his head slightly, “No.” The silent world around us grabs his word and dissolves it.  
I grab his hand before he steps into a whole different world. He looks at me, expecting me to say something, but I just squeeze his hand before leading the way. I close my eyes as I step through and feel my blood chill. I hear Liam gasp beside me and open my eyes. He gapes at the town in front of us. “I always wondered if it—the world stuck in the past—was real,” he says, barely a whisper.   
“It’s haunting. I stepped through the first time and felt lost at sea. Now, I feel like it’s my fault. I stopped time and they lost so many days,” my thought becomes a revelation on my lips. I’m surprised I voiced it, but it’s a short-lived surprise.  
“Jules,” Liam’s shockingly warm voice draws my attention to him like a puppet on a string, “it’s not your fault. You can’t be blamed for simply being born.”  
I sigh, happy that he’s trying to reassure me, but also in resignation. I resign to the fact that I can’t help it. I remember Rinn dying and suddenly being revived. I turn to Liam and give a weak smile. “You’re right. Come on, I know a woman who may provide some help.”  
I knock on Rinn’s door and hear her soft footsteps a second later. She opens the door and smiles warmly. “Hello. Can I help you?”  
“Hi, Ri—” I stop myself, remembering that she doesn’t know me, so I don’t know her. “Hello,” I start over, “May we please come in?”  
She looks flustered at herself for not being more polite. “Oh, my. Yes, please. I do enjoy visitors.”  
We sit in her small, cozy kitchen and talk politely, but only shortly. I know we don’t have much time before the cycle starts over again, so I lean the topic toward the Alchemist. I still have so many unanswered questions about myself. I’m unsure when it happens, but I notice Liam begins to help Rinn tell the stories. My heart hurts as I realize they know more about me than I do. Soon, I can feel the urgency in Rinn’s voice and I grab Liam’s hand, holding on to it more for the sake of myself. There’s no way to tell Liam what is to come, but I can see in his cold, sharp features that he can sense something’s up. I look away as the blood spreads over her dress and I can feel my own blood aching. Liam shoots up in shock, but his eyes never leave Rinn’s dying body. A chill spreads through me when I realize he’s probably seen things like this countless times. He often took up the role of punisher, whether harsh or not, at Everless.   
I drag him out of the tight house before Rinn can wake up. I stumble down the porch steps and want to fall to the dirt, but I keep moving. I stop, winded and shaking, outside of a dilapidated cottage that at least has a door and a roof. “Let’s stop and rest for a few hours until nightfall, then we can move in the dark,” I suggest to a stoic Liam. In his eyes, I can see his thoughts running wild, spinning like a hurricane.   
He nods and stays silent as he walks up to the tiny house. He puts his weight on the first step of the porch and a loud crack breaks the icy silence as the wood snaps and splinters. I laugh and hurry up to Liam. We both stare down at it, then back to each other. We break out into quiet laughter, drunken with grief and a contradicting mirth. I throw an arm around Liam’s shoulders and we skip the next step together, landing on the porch and hoping it doesn’t crumble beneath our feet.  
The door creaks on its rusty hinges as we push it open. Dust billows out and brings a musty smell. It’s like the house hasn’t been touched in years. I don’t doubt it. We stop in our tracks as the dust settles and a dark emptiness surrounds us. The living area is completely bare save for piles of rotten wood. My throat and nose burn as the sour smell snakes through me.   
“Anyone home,” Liam’s voice is its own din in the barren house. I find myself laughing even though something pinches in my chest at his subtly cruel joke.   
“All to ourselves,” I answer quietly. I make my way slowly down a hall, running my hand over the dust-covered and rotten walls. A soft sadness settles in the pit of my stomach as I realize that life once filled every inch of this derelict house. But now it’s full of ghosts.   
I reach a room on my right and one opposite. I peak in, thankful the windows let in the blue evening light. In one corner of the room is a small bed. I walk up to it and am gratefully surprised to see a thin blanket laying on the battered mattress. I trace my hand over the swirling design of the quilt but jerk it back when a knock shatters my reverie. I look to the doorway to see Liam leaning against it. There’s no telling how long he’s been standing there. I think back to our childhood when he would watch the rest of us play with a chilling look on his face. There’s anything but ice in his features now. His smile melts all of the cold I felt entering Briarsmoor.  
“There’s a bed,” I say stupidly.  
“There is,” Liam states. He turns and looks over his shoulder. “There’s a bed in there, too. I’ll sleep in there. Wake me if you need me,” he turns away, his tall and slim body retreating into his own separate room. His own separate world, it feels.  
I slowly crawl into the bed, hoping it has stayed strong. My hopes are answered, but the thin blanket does nothing to soothe the returning chills. I close my eyes, but I can’t sleep. It feels like hours have passed before I sit up and peer across the hall.   
I can see Liam in his bed and long to go to him. I can feel my blood itching for him like fire. As quietly as possible, I slip from my bed and creep across the hall. I hesitate at his side. I hate to disturb his sleep, but he said to wake him if need be. I press my hand into his shoulder and give him a small shake. His eyes snap open and he shoots up. He looks embarrassed when he realizes it’s just me. “Jules,” he whispers scratchily. “What’s wrong?”  
I wait a beat before saying, “I couldn’t sleep.”  
Liam instantly scoots over and makes room for me. I crawl in next to him, our faces merely inches apart. I let out the breath hitched in my throat. “Are you cold,” Liam asks.  
I nod slowly, my heart racing. Liam presses his body against mine and I feel his warmth seep into every inch of me. I gaze into his eyes and see the unsureness (and underneath, love) that lies within them. He’s debating something.  
“Liam,” I begin to say, but I can’t get further. I think of Roan’s lifeless body and my heart compresses. I know we shouldn’t fall for each other, but we’ll burn up before they can stop us.  
Liam seems to answer his question and takes my face in his hands. Our lips meet in the middle and I can’t help but smile against his mouth. I cup his neck with one hand and slide my other around his back. I get as close to him as I can, soaking up all his warmth and light. Never would I imagine kissing Liam Gerling, but now that I am, nothing has ever seemed more right, even if it will bring danger flooding to our feet, we can sail above it, knowing in our hearts that we’re safe as long as we’re together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me below! (yeah, yeah, I know the ending is kinda cheesy). I'm going to be writing more Everless fanfiction because I'm currently obsessed with it. Be on the look out.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know in the comments. Also, please give this fandom some love!


End file.
